


What's a Harem like, Ron?

by crimsonadvent



Series: Commission Works [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cherishing time together, F/M, Fivesom - M/F/F/F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Multi, Multiple Girlfriends, Porn With Plot, Romance, Ron Harem Week, Writing Commission, commission, prompts, self-care, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: - Commission Work -Celebrating Ron Harem Week for June 2019Ron x Kim / Zita / Yori / TaraMultiple Prompts





	1. At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SokkaTheMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/gifts).



The sun was blazing once they stepped out of the van they’d rented for the day. Ron wished he was back in the car with the air conditioning blazing but alas, he’d have to trudge himself to the sand where his girlfriends are.

They’ve already set their place along the shore, two big square towels and umbrellas to keep them safe from further onslaught from the sun. The cooler and other items were placed in an orderly fashion by the side of the towels, probably Kim’s handiwork.

He lets out one last sigh before tucking Rufus into the pocket of his tacky tie-dyed shirt. Yori has set up some of the drinks, passing them to the other girls while Tara pats the spot beside her, motioning for Ron to take his spot there.

It’s a calm summer day, with fewer people than usual. It’s the last days of the sunny season but the sun is still awful to the skin, or so Tara complains. She had the fairest complexion in the group, Zita had to remind her to put on some sunscreen before they’d left.

Why were they at the beach again? Ron asks himself, wondering how he’d land himself in the spot of being the man of this group. He accepts a sandwich from Kim who was handing everyone’s lunch. He can’t help but wonder how lucky he had to be to have all of them.

“Thinking too hard again, Ron?” Zita’s amused voice brings him out of his reverie and he smiles sheepishly. “Ah, not really, just wondering if it was all right to bring all of you to the beach. I mean with the finals coming soon and all.”

He trails off and it’s a sign that most of the girls knew.

Zita is quick to loop her arm around the petulant guy, he still has a penchant of downplaying himself. “You’re thinking too hard Ron. Of course, we love going to the beach together.”

“It’s a good time and place to unwind!” Tara adds with a gleeful smile.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re here to enjoy, so let’s enjoy together!” Yori adds, she gives him a wide smile. It’s reassuring enough but there’s still a nagging feeling.

“Why don’t we take a walk, Ron?” Kim seeing the uneasy look on his face offered. He looks at the other girls and they give him a smile, nodding at him to take a walk.

Kim leads him along the large rocks, looping her fingers with his once they were a distance away. He turns to his childhood friend, a tired look on his face. “Do you think this was a good idea?”

“When did you ever have bad ideas?” Kim chuckles and it warms his heart. “I guess it’s just scary having all of you together, like I’m being too selfish or something.”

Kim presses a kiss to his cheek, “Relationships aren’t one-sided, Ron. We want this too, give us a little more credit, okay?” She tightens her grip on his hand before making her way back to their spot. Ron watches her back before Rufus pokes out of his pocket, “I’m really hopeless am I buddy?” Rufus merely nods back before shuffling back inside his pocket.

The loud cries of the girls reach his ears and he’s surprised to see that the girls have set up a makeshift volleyball area. The net was slightly askew but good enough to mark both sides. Tara catches the ball for a moment before rushing towards him. She catches him off-guard, offering a quick peck on his cheek and pulling him towards the volleyball area. Her fingers were warm under his touch.

Zita and Yori rush to him as well, pressing their chapped lips against his heated cheeks. “Come join us and stop being so silly.” Yori mutters as she leans back on her heels, she pokes Ron’s cheeks before taking her spot back at the other side of the net.

Zita pushes him to the side, her touch around his wrist leaving a warm feeling before a volleyball hits his face. He grimaces at the strike but grins back at the girls from the other side. He picks the ball up from the sand beneath their feet and serves the ball for another round of the game.

The trading of points and hits continues as their voices are the only sounds filling up the rhythm of the waves. Kim sends a hard serve towards their side while Tara receives it and brings it up for Yori. Rufus who has changed sides pales lightly knowing Yori does really strong spikes.

As expected, he meets the familiar surface of the volleyball with his cheek. Tara offers a cold drink to soothe the bruised flesh.

The adrenaline that had coursed in his veins had finally died down. He could keep up with them, but he opted to take a seat by the sand. While no side truly won, they’d all decided to keep it at a draw. The game was a great way to bond.

Left in his shorts to fend off the sweltering humidity, Ron takes his spot back on the towels. The day was slowly ending and soon they’d have to pack up to head home.

Another day gone.

He smiles meekly, eyeing the slowly lapping waves as the girls take their spots beside him.

The silence stretches between them, only the lulling pulls of the sea and the sound of the seagulls heading back to their nests for ambient music. He shifts his gaze at the girls around him and back to the see, “I love you.” He offers to no one in particular, no name tagged to it. He shyly turns to the girl by his left, Kim, who had let a chuckle break the soundlessness.

“We know.”

Two words. It’s more than enough.

Ron stares back at the horizon, the colors of the sky darkening. Maybe that’s why they’re at the beach.

Just a guy and his loves enjoying their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	2. Island Paradise

Ron had hoped that they would be going to a mission once the chopper landed bringing him and Kim along. He had lied to his other girlfriends prior to leaving and the guilt was unsettling in his gut. He slides down the rope, his booted feet finding purchase on the loose sand. Kim slides down behind him and the chopper leaves without further instructions.

That’s odd. Shouldn’t they a transmission or more instructions or something? He turns to his girlfriend, Kim, who has been oddly silent during the ride.

“Kim, don’t you think it’s-“ He gapes at his partner, who was now removing her clothes. True, he should be used to it but this was uncalled for in their current predicament. He flushes at the thoughts entering his mind but quickly shakes them away, “Kim, uhm, what are you doing?”

At the mention of the question, Kim stops. Her cheeks are red and she looks every bit embarrassed. She folds her clothes and proceeds to close the distance between them, “This wasn’t really a mission, Ron.”

“Then, uh, what is it supposed to be?” He fished Rufus out of his pockets, the naked mole rat looking at Kim as well. She swallows the apprehension and offers him a weak smile, “It’s actually a vacation?”

Ron runs a gloved hand over his face, feeling every bit of tension dissipate from him. This was a vacation? He had brought his shields up for nothing. He looks at Kim pensively, the lie did hurt but he can’t help but wonder why’d she need to lie.

“Well, if you’re wondering why I had to lie.” She took both his hands in hers, and smiled warmly. “You’ve been working so hard these past few months. With finals closing in and missions eating up all of our time, I doubt you’d even notice how many invitations you’ve turned down. I’m sorry for not really telling you the truth.”

Ron lets out one exasperated sigh, he can’t really stay angry at her. True, it has been quite some time since the all hung out by the beach. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry for being so busy. So,” He looks around, completely out of his element especially with what he’s wearing, “what’s the plan?”

Kim tugs him towards the thick forest and he exchanges a glance with Rufus, a little scared at what’s in the thicket.

What he doesn’t expect is his other girlfriends lounging by the shade.

Zita immediately perks up once she seems them tapping the two girls beside her. “That took a while.” She gives Ron a warm smile. “It looks like you’re a little over dressed Ron.” She eyes him up and down but couldn’t help but grin at her boyfriend’s reddening cheeks.

“I hope the ride wasn’t rough along the way!” Tara’s bubbly comment was enough to settle the uneasiness in his gut. Yori smiles behind the two but couldn’t help but gesture at his clothing.

“You’re all here.” Ron couldn’t help but wonder why.

“You know last time we actually got together was some months ago. I think we all need a break from time to time. Unfortunately, this one boyfriend of ours is always so busy. He can’t seem to find the time to spend it with us.” Zita playfully pokes Ron’s clothed chest. He blushes at the comment but all the girls laugh at her words.

“Don’t worry about it Ron. Just like what Zita said, we need to unwind. Kim suggested this and we all agreed.” She soothes his trouble expression and eased the tension out of his body. He runs gaze at everyone before sighing, “What would I ever do without all of you?”

“You could get into some swimming gear and enjoy this waterfall with us.” Tara speaks as she clings to his arm dragging him to a shack that had an assortment of items. A cooler was placed at one corner and he could tell the girls had snacked on some of the sandwiches on the plates. Tara pushes him to one of the booths to change.

He steps out in a simple pair of navy shorts with a variety of multi-colored palm leaves etched on it. Zita offers him some slippers and Tara tugs him to the waterfall she’s talking about.

The trek to the waterfall was short. There’s a makeshift swing that makes you jump into the cool waters below. The trees bend towards the falls, giving a semblance of height to dive. “Last one’s a rotten egg!” Tara takes hold of the swing and twirls before hitting the water. Zita makes a quick jump, landing gracelessly after the blonde.

With a finesse of a ninja, Yori leaps from her spot, doing an elegant back flip before touching the waters.

Kim looks at him, “Last one’s going to be you Ron!” She jumps from his side and in Kim Possible fashion hits the waters with a flamboyant pose. Ron gapes at all his girlfriends looking up at him, he swallows at the apprehension in his veins. It was quite high after all. He takes a step back before pushing himself off the land. He lands gracelessly, breaking the surface of the water to enjoy the peals of laughter around him.

Rufus comes splashing after and Yori had to keep him in her palms to keep him afloat.

“Ron’s a rotten egg! What would be a good punishment for you?” Zita wraps an arm around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I don’t think I should get one since you pulled this stunt on me.” He counters back and the girls couldn’t help but agree. “You really did surprise me this time but you know, things like these are good once in a while.” He floats on his back, relishing the warm rays of the sun on his face.

“We could have this more often if you’d say yes.” Kim spoke, swimming alongside him, “Anywhere isn’t an issue. Just make sure to take a break next time.” She pinches his cheek before swimming off towards the waterfall.

He looks sheepishly at the girls, “Sorry I’ve been so busy.”

Yori offers a warm smile, “It’s all right, we understand life can be a bother.”

“Okay. Enough with the gloomy topic. Last one to the waterfall gets to cook dinner for tonight!” Tara exclaims and she quickly makes her way to where Kim is. Zita follows the cheerleader, swimming as fast as she could. Yori stays behind, giving Ron a quick peck on his lips.

“We’re here for you Ron but I think you should go ahead. We all know you’re not that good when it comes to cooking.” She pushes him forward and Ron makes an effort to swim as best as he could.

Night comes sooner than expected, and they all quickly make their way back to the little shack. Lanterns were lit around them as the view of the night sky was unhindered by any skyscrapers or whatever man-made structure there was. Yori was busy prepping for dinner, she’d decided on making something Japanese while everyone changed into their clothes for the night. Ron thanked them immensely when they brought more than just a set of clothes.

He enjoys the chirp of the insects to the thunderous sound of the waterfall nearby. He’d probably be rushing on his projects once he got home or having to check if the documents he made were sent to the professors. But you know, times like these are good too; once in a while, one has to take a break.

Yori steps into the room carrying a tray of food. The smell is heavenly and she sets it on the table, their eyes appraising the goods. Each of his girls are happy talking about how good it looked while Yori shyly thanked them. Rufus plucks one of the vegetables from the bowls and starts to eat it with gusto. Ron lets out a soft laugh; he needed this.

This really was an island paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	3. How to Keep Warm

He shivers and rolls to his side. The bed creaks lightly at the motion. The wind causes him to shiver. In his half-asleep state, he takes a pillow from his side and tries to cover himself. It hardly shields him from the cold temperature in the room. He pats the space around him, nothing, only cold. A groan escapes his chapped lips.

Ron stares blearily at the darkness above him. What time was it? He couldn’t really tell with the absence of a clock in his shared quarters. He shivers at the passing wind, reminding him that he was still in the island with all of his girlfriends.

He drags a calloused palm over his tired features and tries to curl into himself; it’s a flimsy effort. The breeze sweeps into his room causing goosebumps to rise upon his flesh. He groans softly, blinking the sleep as best as he could and trying to locate the blanket he had wrapped himself in earlier. It’s not here.

With a resolute sigh, he tries to find purchase in the dim room, eyes still adjusting to the darkness. He does bump on some furniture, muttering annoyances as his sleep-addled brain tried to stay awake. He walks into the wall and the blonde boy staggers a moment before letting out a pained cry. The noise is enough to rouse Rufus from the deep recesses of his pocket. The mole rat tugs on Ron’s pants, asking if he was okay. He was, albeit sporting a bruised nose at the act.

It does wake him up and he easily weaves through the slightly open door that lead to the balcony. The lights are low, candles already snuffed out by the winds billowing around them. He does find his missing blanket which is wrapped snugly around Tara. She must have accidentally taken his in her sleep addled state.

She’s perched on a round bed along with his other girlfriends who were blissfully unaware of their awake boyfriend in their midst. Yori was snuggled at the other side of Tara with Zita’s arm draped at her middle. Kim curls up behind Tara leaving a space just in the middle. The ceiling high sheer mosquito net encompasses them and the bed with some space on the floor to spare. It’s a good thing they had it, mosquito bites aren’t the best treats after an island vacation.

Ron lets out a tired sigh, walking to the bed wondering how’d they ended up here while he ended up in the room prior. They were talking amongst themselves here after dinner when he chose to take a quick nap in the room. The nap turned into hours and he guessed it was early morning around this time.

He picks up the end of the draped cloth and slipping in. A strong zephyr passed by and he was amazed at how the draped cloth hardly moved from its path; the weighted edges were magic. He carefully maneuvers himself from stepping on his girlfriends’ limbs. Rufus jumps out of his pocket, quickly find a spot in between Yori and Zita.

Kim is easily woken up from the small dip in the bed; most likely her instinct training. She whips her tired gaze around in alarm before sighing once she realized it was just Ron. “Ron you gave me a heart attack.” She chuckles softly before letting a yawn slip past her lips, “What time is it?”

“I don’t know but I want to get back to sleep as much as you do. You gals took all the blankets.” He points at the numerous blankets covering them and those trailing on the floor. Kim offers an embarrassed smile, “We got to keep warm, you know.”

Ron smiles, “Go figure. But you guys did leave me out, that hurt.”

“Haha, Ron, you were snoring so deeply, we didn’t have the heart to wake you up.” Zita’s tired voice rose and she opened a tired eye at them. “Come on, get some sleep. It’s still too early for chit chat.” She murmurs something inaudible before snuggling Yori’s side. Ron pokes Zita’s cheek but she’s back in the land of the dreams.

“Let’s go back to sleep.” Yori’s sleepy voice adds in and she tries to give them a look but failed. Her dark hair falls as a curtain over her cheek, making quite a contrast over her light skin. Ron reaches out to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Now that’s a better view.

“You heard the girls.” Kim yawns which Ron mimics. The redhead settles back to her space, shifting a bit to give Ron more room. He lies down, letting a soft sigh escape his lips at the warmth of the bed. He blinks up at the wooden ceiling, the dim lighting giving a relaxing vibe to the whole place. The sound of the waterfall is much louder now that the forest is asleep.

The crashing of water is enough to lull him into a sweet reprieve, he closes his eyes feeling the exhaustion of today’s activities catch up to him. Kim placed her hand upon his chest, snuggling at his shoulder. Tara’s arm is now draped over Kim’s clutching at the soft fabric of his shirt. Zita had turned towards him, head still perched on her arm.

Yori pulls Ron’s arm, placing her head upon it and letting a soft sigh. That arm would probably be numbed come morning but he wouldn’t mind nonetheless. A small hand proceeds to rub his clothed stomach, only one person would do that. He opens his eyes and appraises his blanket thief.

“Still cold Ron?” A tired Tara peeks from the tangled mess of limbs as she continues the motion.

“No, it’s okay Tara. I’m good.” He pats the cheerleader’s hand, placing his much larger one over hers. “Get some sleep okay?”

“Okay.” The blonde responds softly before burying her face into Kim’s red hair. Ron gazes at his girlfriends and Rufus, smiling to himself once they’re all sound asleep. He leans back, letting his long legs hang at the edge of the bed. He wiggles his toes in amusement before letting a tired sigh out. Sleep comes to him easy.

After all, it’s plenty warm here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	4. Are We There Yet?

The low hum of the air conditioning in the van is lulling Ron to sleep. It’s going to take a while before they can arrive in their destination. He bows his head, chin almost touching his chin when the van jumps from a pothole. He startles awake, muttering some words at his annoyance before settling back to his seat. They’re going to pick up his girlfriends ten minutes from now and he can’t help but complain how early it was. Ron wasn’t really a morning person when the latest installment of his favorite video game series just came out yesterday.

It’s just ten minutes pass five in the morning and the day couldn’t go any longer. The blonde adjusts Rufus who was sleeping on his lap before settling against the seat. Hopefully he can nap for an hour or two before they arrive.

He slowly wakes up to the sensation of someone poking his cheek. At first he swats the errant finger and mumbles five more minutes, there’s an eruption of amusement around him. The poking does stop but a pair of hands trail along his neck and it’s enough to startle him awake. Ron lets out a cry, scrambling to the side; it doesn’t help that he’s been seated by the window since he clambered into the van.

He rubs the sleep off his eyes, smiling once he sees the wide grins on his girlfriend’s faces. “Looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake.” Zita comments, her arm slung over Tara lithe frame. Kim is at the front seat, looking over. “You slept for quite a while Ron, we didn’t think you’d enjoy some time with us.”

Ron swallows the rising bile at the connotation but stifle his thoughts, this was all in good fun. He rakes a hand through his short hair before smiling, “Okay, okay, you got me. Are we there yet?” He peeks at the scenery outside of the window, they were still crossing the rainbow bridge. Where are they really going?

“We’re far from there, Ron.” Yori adds, her soft smile reassuring the blonde male. Ron slinks back to his seat, how many hours did he sleep? He looked around and Rufus was perched in Tara’s arms, snuggled in the cheerleader’s embrace.

“You’ve been sleeping for two hours since we got on. We’re going to play some Uno but Kim can’t join because of something and Rufus isn’t exactly counted as a player.” Tara spoke. The naked mole rat in her arms stirs to protest but settles back when she scratches his chin. That was enough to pacify any complaint from his trusted companion.

He stretches his arms overhead, hearing the familiar pop of his joints before letting one last yawn out. “Okay, we’d better put down the seat a bit so we can play properly.” Ron looks for the contraption of the seat and easily pulls the lever to bring the backrest of the seat down. With a bigger space for the party, they settle around, putting the deck of Uno cards in the middle. Yori fishes out a box to keep the cards from sliding onto the seat.

“You guys know the rules right?” Zita picks up a bunch of the cards, dealing the starting hand for everyone.

“Yes, we read through it earlier.” Yori adds, picking up each card dealt to her. Tara looks at her hand then at everyone, “Oh, oh, this is good.”

Ron looks glumly at his set of red cards and a single blue and green. He’s going to be picking up a lot of cards if they start with yellow, “Yeah, we played this a lot so I’m good.”

“Since it’s Yori’s first time to play, let’s have her start.” Zita gives the Japanese girl a small encouraging nudge and Yori puts down a red 5. Tara comes next with a red 2, followed by Zita who puts down a yellow 2. Ron eyes the card and then at Zita who smiles innocently. He sighs and takes a card from the pile. “Yes! Oh my gosh, I didn’t think it’d be happening so soon!”

He pulls out a green 9, thus he picks up another card: yellow 3. He puts it down immediately letting a smug look plaster on his face. Tara puts down a yellow 6 then Yori’s blue 6. Zita pulls out a +4, “Yellow.”

Ron slaps his palm to his face comically before pulling four cards from the deck. He smiles triumphantly at the +4 and reverse cards he gets. Tara puts a yellow 4 and Yori puts a blue 4. Zita pulls out another +4 still choosing yellow but Ron,

“Hah! I counter your +4 with my +4.” He brandishes the card with such confidence, grinning in victory.

Zita eyes the card before letting out a hearty laugh, “That’s not how it works Ron.”

“Wait, what?” He drops his card and stares at Zita, “But that’s how we always played it as a kid.”

“It’s actually true Ron.” Kim slips from the front seat and unto the space between Zita and Yori, “It says on a tweet here that you still need to draw four as normal and skip your turn.”

“That’s not fair.” He physically deflates and Tara pecks his cheek reassuringly, “Don’t worry Ron, you’ll get your chance.” He picks up four cards and eyes the dwindling deck.

The round passes normally as Tara throws in a yellow 8 and Yori a yellow 1. Zita puts down a red one but Ron takes his chance to use Reverse. Zita pales slightly before picking a card from the deck, then another one. Finally, after four cards in, she puts down a red 8. She does offer Ron a glare which they laugh to right after.

The game progresses with ease, leaving Zita to be the loser for the round. “So much for getting the upper hand at the start.” As punishment for losing, everyone gets to draw on the loser’s face with lipstick. Once they’d drawn circles and butterflies, they go for another round with Kim joining in.

The drive is long but they’re so engrossed with their games that they only stop when the driver says they’ve arrived. Quickly everyone clambers down the vehicle, stretching their legs and breathing in the scent of the forest; they’re camping then. Ron turns to get his stuff inside the van but catches sight of his face. He lets out a shout, noticing the dark circles and x’s on his face. They probably did that when he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	5. Fiery Passion

If having one girlfriend was a concern enough, imagine having four. At times it can be daunting having to deal with four women at the same time but considering they’re all in tune with one another; Ron can’t help but think he has gotten the better end of the draw.

It’s times like this that he can’t help but think how can he work around with four girlfriends. Much like any normal teenage couple, Ron has four girls to deal with that also have their share of needs. It’s a good thing they all don’t live in one house. Now that would be quite awkward.

For this week, Ron’s spending some much needed cuddle time with Tara. Kim was last week and Zita the next. It could get messy if they don’t have specific time tables but then there’s Yori. Since she lives away from where they’re all from, the girls can unanimously decide to let Yori have Ron for a month. For today however, it’s another story.

He flushes scarlet under Tara as she looms over him. The other girls are in the room as well, quite an unusual circumstance. Tara presses her lips against his, her soft palm against his bare chest. He’s not really into sharing the room with anyone but his girlfriends had decided this especially it being Yori’s birthday. Said Japanese girl was flushed on her makeshift throne but the sake she’d bring for the occasion was enough to loosen all of them up.

Kim was giggling to Zita, noting how their boyfriend was only clad in his boxers, plastered to her bed. With her parents out for a trip, she had the house to herself; what a great place for them to have a quick rendezvous right?

The blonde male swallows audibly, throat dry as Tara presses a quick kiss to his lips. He kisses back, sloppily, but Tara could hardly be bothered by it. “You’re too stiff Ron. I’m beginning to think you skip on your share of the sake.”

“You don’t need to do it if you don’t want Ron.” Yori reassures, she was still quite sober despite the amount of alcohol she’d consumed. Ron lets out a soft sigh before grasping Tara’s bare arms and pressing a kiss to her rouge lips. He nibbles on the cheerleader’s tongue before withdrawing to suck in a breath, “Don’t worry Yori. I wanted this too. Come here.” He settles himself further into the bed, gesturing for the ninja to join them. “How about you two?” He arches a brow at his other pair of girlfriends who were nursing their drink.

“In a bit. Don’t worry, we’re finishing up.” Kim speaks with a slight slur, her cheeks tainted red. She had a firm grasp of alcohol but even the rice drink was potent. Zita raises her glass before downing the liquor, “Don’t worry Ron. We’ll be there in a bit.”

Yori crawls unto the bed, the mattress dipping beneath her weight. She makes no hesitation and presses her moist lips against his, warm. He kisses back fervently as Tara presses her lips, peppering his neck with soft kisses. The room was becoming quite warm, was the air conditioning really working.

He trails his fingers along Yori’s hair, swallowing the muffled hum at his actions. He angles his head, lips pressing harder against hers as his tongue glides on her lower lip. She lets him in and the two are busy with their tirade. Tara doesn’t mind, she’s enjoying the goosebumps rising on Ron’s skin as she leaves a trail of rouge lips. She feels a little naughty and runs the blunt end of her teeth along his skin. Their boyfriend shudders beneath them, detaching himself from Yori to press a soft kiss along Tara’s temple.

The bed dips as Kim and Zita join in; clad only in their undergarments. Ron has to swallow audibly once more, his breath stolen from him. They really did plan this out. Zita in a sheer black lace lingerie that he knows she doesn’t normally own while Kim had her own style of a black lace lingerie.

Tara and Yori move away from the bed to remove their clothes, leaving them in another style of lingerie but still the same black lace adorned their skin. Ron feels himself harden at the sight, more so as Zita presses a kiss against his ear before biting his earlobe. Kim rakes her nails along his skin, leaving a faint red trail before toying at the skin above the garter of his boxers.

Once Yori slips off her pants, Tara guides her to Kim’s spot. The redhead encircles Yori’s dainty wrist and plants the ninja’s palm upon the tent of Ron’s boxers. Yori blushes hard and jumps out of her skin but she doesn’t remove her hand. Instead she runs her palm along the clothed cock earning a low groan from their boyfriend. Ron thrusts at her palming, earning a cacophony of chuckles from his girlfriends.

“My, my, someone’s excited.” Zita murmurs against his earlobe, nibbling at the soft skin earning soft moans from the man beneath them. “How about it Yori? Think he’s about ready?” She shoots the Japanese a suggestive look which Yori nods in agreement.

“I do think so but I’m not so sure. Perhaps we can all take a look…?” The innocent undertone is a sneaky move that Yori is known for. Her small hands pluck the garter of his boxers and slowly she drags the material off revealing Ron’s cock. He’s already weeping at the tip.

The Japanese moves off, sliding the garment off and leaving their boyfriend bare to their eyes. His cock bobs as he swallows, angry red and veins bulging in suggestion. Yori swallows thickly as do the other girls. She stills for a moment but Kim reassures her, “It’s all right Yori. Today, it’s your birthday and so it’s your treat.”

She smiles meekly at all of them, Tara pinching Ron’s stomach to ease the tension. Zita plucks the throbbing cock and angles it, running her fist up and down. It earns a low groan from Ron and Yori bends her head to taste him.

_Delicious._

Yori laps at the weeping tip, humming at the taste. It has been quite some time since they’ve been this intimate. Ron was not shy with intimacies but with the eyes of all of his girlfriends, even he too can cave at the scrutiny. The ninja makes a precise swipe, the tip of her tongue alighting the nerves of his cock. Ron throws his head back, letting a deep moan echo across the room.

It was much hotter now.

Yori sucked in more of his cock, hollowing her cheeks as her small fist grasped him in places her mouth cannot reach. With the change of the tides, the girls shed their undergarments; skin pressed against skin and sweat trickling down his brow. Zita’s tongue laps at the junction of his neck and shoulders, biting at the sensitive flesh while Kim takes Ron’s lips in her own. She presses rough kisses, spurned by the alcohol in her veins. She nips at his lower lip, much like how he did before her tongue dances along with his.

Tara laps at the skin along his abdomen, it’s no surprise that he’s quite built. The many missions he’s gone out with Kim should be the reason for that. She hums against the flatness of his belly, nipping at the sensitive flesh. She runs her manicured nails along his sides, causing him to shudder at the sensation.

It’s a sensory overload for the male. He doesn’t know how much he can take under all of his girlfriends’ ministrations. He moans loudly as Yori bottoms up, his cock hitting her throat in each stride. Her warm mouth engulfs him with ease. He doesn’t know he can satisfy them in one night, he doubts he can. Times like these he’s reminded of how insatiable they can be.

At any given week, Ron would be the one to provide his girlfriends touch starved attention but tonight, it seems he’s beguiled by the flames of their fiery passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	6. Where the Wind Blows

There’s a gentle breeze filtering into the classroom right now and it’s enough to lull Ron to a sleepy state. Finals were finally over and there’s just a few more days before the school year ends. He can’t help but wonder if there will be more missions with Kim due to the absence of class.

He stifles a yawn as his Chemistry professor is giving his speech about getting their grades by the end of the week. Kim’s at his side, writing down some of the important announcements that he doesn’t really want to keep track of. They were meeting up with Tara and Zita for later, a small gathering for commemorating the end of the year. The bell rings signaling the end of the day. Just two days to go before the weekend.

He quickly slides his notebook and book into his knapsack, offering his goodbyes as his classmates slowly packed up. Kim saunters to his desk, a wide grin on her face. “Just two more days!” He mirrors her grin; her excitement was infectious. Rufus peeks from his pocket before jumping to Kim’s waiting arms.

“I can’t wait for it to be the weekend already.” He zippers his bag close before standing up, he’d gained a few inches over the school year and can’t help but tease all his girlfriends about his height. Kim looks up at him, still surprised at how tall he is now before shaking her head. “Anyways, let’s go. I’m sure Tara and Zita are waiting for us.”

He takes his bag from his seat and follows Kim out of the room; to which they are conveniently greeted by Zita and Tara. Tara is bouncing on her heels, clearly excited with their little gathering. Zita appears to be mildly interested but is actually running her hand through her bag strap. Ron couldn’t help but tease her about it. She flushes immediately, “Come on, there’s going to be a lot of people if we don’t hurry.”

“Yes, come on! We’re going to stop by the convenience store before we head there, right?”

“Yeahp, we can’t go without some food and drinks. Unless this guy over here has other plans.” Kim elbows him before they make their way out of the school. There’s still a lot of activity with the sports club and everyone else finishing their requirements before the school ends.

The weather is nice out so it was a good idea to hang out by the park. He adjusts the strap of his bag as Rufus jumps to his pocket. Tara loops her arm with Zita and the other one with Kim, they walk ahead of him; murmuring some stuff he can’t hear. All three peek a glance at him before giggling, it does make Ron feel a little left out.

It’s about thirty minutes before they make their stop at the convenience store. Ron makes a motion to go in but all the girls tell him to wait outside. And thus, he’s left standing outside as his three girlfriends make their way in.

It’s a little lonely though having to wait outside, even lonelier knowing that Yori is faraway. He fishes out his cellphone from his pocket, sifting through his contacts, finding her name wasn’t a problem. He presses call without any hesitation and waits for her to answer. It takes two rings before she can hear her voice,

“Ron! It’s nice of you to call.”

He feels himself flush, and he can’t help but look at the empty street in front of him. “How’re you doing? I know it’s really late from where you’re from so thanks for answering.” He can hear her giggle from the other end of the line, “It’s no problem. I’m glad you called. School’s over?”

“Yeah, it’s going to be done in a few days. I can’t wait for the long break.” He peeks back inside the convenience store; the three girls were still meandering about. He shifts his gaze back to the sky, “It’s sad you’re not studying in our school, Yori. We could use someone like you in our group activities you know.”

She laughs at his statement. “Maybe next time, when we go to college, tell me ahead?”

“Of course, we’ll let you know.” She stifles a yawn from the other end but Ron knows she should be asleep for tomorrow’s activities, “Anyways, I’m sorry I called so late. Get some sleep, Yori.” He pauses for a bit,

“I love you.”

There’s a long pause at the other line. The gentle breeze around him raises the hairs of his body. It takes about a minute before a giggle answers him, “Good night Ron. I love you too.” He waits for two more seconds before dropping the call and the doors behind him open.

“Were you calling Yori?” Zita asks, she’s munching on a popsicle. In her free hand was a plastic bag full of snacks. “We tried to talk her out of it but you know how she is.” Kim meekly adds before they’re all shaking their heads.

“Anyways, let’s hurry before our usual spot gets taken up.” Zita is rushing forward, the bag of goods slightly hampering her step. Tara strings her arm around runs, pressing her check against his shoulder, “I hope Yori can come study with us in the future.” She rubs her cheek against the material of his jacket and he can’t help but agree.

They make their way to the park, there’s few people today. Zita waves from her seated spot, just a shaded area beneath a tall oak tree. “What took you guys so long? Come on!” She grins at them and they quickened their pace. Once seated, the first to arrive sets out all their snacks, she doesn’t hesitate to pluck a piece of potato chip.

Tara hums contentedly with her apple juice as Kim settles for some of the potato chips. Ron’s cheeks warm at the sight and he coughs to get their attention. He twiddles his thumbs under their gaze but he grins at them, “I love you guys. We’ll I know I don’t say it a lot. I just feel that you know, I’m really happy you stuck with someone like me.”

“You know; you don’t have to look so lowly of yourself. We’re here because we love you too.” Kim adds and she pushes a potato chip to his gaping mouth.

Zita raises her drink in agreement. He smiles and chews on the food. When the wind blows, he doesn’t really know where it goes; but it’s all going to work out.

Surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	7. Seven Skirts

It’s not always that the girls get together. Though it’s a known fact that all of them have various quirks. One thing that Ron can’t help but understand is the world of fashion, especially for women. Well, if you have four girlfriends that’s like four times the effort to take a seat by the couch while they meander about in each clothing store.

It’s just one of those days. Ron’s trying to keep himself busy with a new mobile game that’s been released as of late. The girls were pandering in the biggest clothing shop in town. No surprise as everything is on sale. It’s actually chaos around him but he’s currently engrossed in his own world with the new game. The girls are eager to get their hands on things they find interesting. It’s about two hours later that Ron feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. He’s just about finishing a boss raid with some other players and can’t give the person his attention.

“I think he’s still busy with his game.” A cool voice speaks above him.

“We’ve been waiting for him to finish for ten minutes now and it’s already getting a little late.”

“We can always order some take out at my apartment.”

“I don’t really want the carbs but I guess having pizza is a good treat once in a while.”

“Oh they’re having a price off at this pizza restaurant.”

The final hit is dealt and the word victory flashes on the screen. Ron lets out a loud yowl, head raising up and seeing the concerned looks of his girlfriends. He straightens up, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he tucks his phone back in his pockets. “I didn’t notice you girls were already done.” He rubs the back of his neck ruefully before all of them grin.

“It’s all right. We did take your time while looking around.” Tara chimes and shows off the bags in her arms. Zita has her share of bags as well. In fact, all of the girls have their own bags slung in their arms. Ron pats at his pants, making sure Rufus is still in the confines of his pocket before standing up. His stomach growls and the flush on his cheeks grow a darker shade.

“Well, look who’s hungry.” Zita comments but takes Ron’s hand in hers, “Come on, we might miss the bus.” She links her other hand with Yori’s who was busy eyeing the contents of her shopping bag. “Aren’t you the least bit curious what we bought today, Ron?” Zita side eyes the other girls and they have wide grins on their faces.

Ron couldn’t help but swallow audibly. Whenever his girlfriends smiled in unison, they had something planned. He lets out an exasperated sigh before smiling, “All right, let’s have a look when we get back okay?”

Kim chuckles, “Oh you’re in for a treat.”

..

The commute to Yori’s rented apartment took only fifteen minutes. They saunter towards the living room of the one-bedroom apartment. It’s quaint and spacious enough for all of them. Being in the higher floors of the building, they have a wonderful view of the city through the floor to ceiling windows. Yori opens the bedroom door, placing her shopping bags on the floor by the bed. The other girls follow suit, putting the paper bags on the floor and stretching their arms once the weight was off them.

“I didn’t expect to feel so sore from carrying clothes.” Tara whines but embraces Kim who patted the girl sympathetically.

“Is anyone opposed to getting pizza?” Zita fishes out her phone from her pocket, looking at everyone else before entering anything on the mobile device.

“I’m good with anything really.” Ron adds and makes his way to the love seat. The carpet feels nice on his bare feet. He lounges as the girls’ murmur amongst themselves. Oh boy, they’re already concocting something.

Zita moves to the connecting dining area, fishing out a flyer pinned on the refrigerator door. She skims over the menu before calling the restaurant. She talks to the operator of the pizzas they’ll be ordering. Ron shifts his attention as Rufus scurries out of his pocket and settles on one of the throw pillows. He takes out his phone, eager to get back to grinding in the new game.

As he was just about to log in, the phone is plucked from his fingers by Tara. She has a pout adorning her cute face, “Don’t you get tired of gaming all day?” She puts the phone on the coffee table and Ron feels himself flush in embarrassment. “Sorry, I got a little into it. So, uhm, what did you girls buy?”

“I thought you’d never ask, love. We got seven skirts for a good price. Though, we also got some other clothes to pair those skirts. Kim’s dressing up as we speak. Also, the pizza comes by in thirty minutes!” Zita peeks out from the bedroom door. Once she’s done narrating her thoughts, she slips back into the room.

When did she finish ordering pizza?

Tara giggles, “Zita is also changing. I’m going to join them too. I think Yori’s in there.”

“Think of this as your private fashion show.” Zita throws in a look and Ron swallows hard, he knows what that look usually means. Tara gives him a quick peck on the cheek before she joins the other girls in the room.

It’s a little over five minutes after Tara has gone in does Kim come out. She’s dressed in a simple plaid pencil skirt with a white off-shoulder top. Her hair is in a loose braid draped on her shoulder. Since they were indoors, she opts to go barefoot. Much like how every individual on a catwalk, Kim does a simple twirl once she’s near Ron before throwing him a flying kiss. Ron swallows at her sultry look, she’s donned light makeup to give her a sexier look. She saunters back to the bedroom door, only to be met by Yori.

Her cheeks are heavily flushed, her hair done up. She’s wearing a loose sky blue button top with the ends knotted above her belly button. Her skirt is a simple hipster flowy white chiffon skirt that ends an inch above her ankles. It’s an ideal look for the demure Japanese who is a little stiff as she mimicked Kim’s catwalk. She does a simple twirl, stumbling a little at the carpet. Ron was quick to steady her and she presses a kiss on his forehead before rushing back to the room. Was her face redder than earlier?

Zita comes out with a very punk approach in her getup. She likes to experiment at times so this look is expected on her; she looks quite good as well. She dons a simple sleeveless black blouse with a red tie. Her skirt reminds him of school skirts only this is a plaid gray and red motif. She has black thigh high socks and does her best to exaggerate the sway of her hips. Ron chuckles at her antics but relents to the heated kiss she gives him. She winks back at him before Tara struts out in her get up.

Tara is in a very relaxed outfit. She has a simple floral button up top with a simple cream colored skirt. A loose beaded belt is tied along the belt hoops. This was quite a summery get-up, perfect for any excursions to the beach. They did have a trip to Hawaii planned in a few weeks. She makes a quick walk towards Ron, twirling and padding towards the bedroom.

The doorbell rings and Ron quickly makes his way to the door. He pays for the pizza and brings the food to the dining table. The door to the bedroom is closed while he settles the boxes, peeking into the fridge to find some drinks.

“Pizza’s here!” He calls out to them.

“We’re finishing up, don’t worry!” Kim calls out and he makes his way back to his seat. He feels himself tense at the sight of Kim. She’s usually just in her cheerleader attire like Tara but her outfit was quite cute. Donning a white fitting shirt showing a little of her abdomen with a cute light green floral skirt ending above her knees, Kim looked like any ordinary teenager. Except that she wasn’t but she exuded so much confidence in her look. Ron was in awe and couldn’t help himself from gaping at the sight.

Zita comes out next with Tara in tow. The gamer is sporting a loose long sleeved gray top with a simple black skirt that had frills on it. Tara was still wearing the same skirt as earlier but this time she too is wearing a sheer long sleeved cream top. Her inner consisted of a spaghetti strapped tank top. “Ready for summer is the theme after all.” Zita adds before turning to the open doorway. “Come on Yori. The food’s not going to wait for you.”

“I can’t go out with this, Zita!” Came an indignant cry from the bedroom. Kim walks towards the open doorway, there’s some hushed conversation before Yori peeks out of the room. “Do I have to? I thought this was a gag gift.”

“Well, we’re all here and it’s not like there’s anyone else.” Zita reassures. “If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to force yourself Yori.”

There’s a determined look on the ninja’s eyes before she sighs, “All right, all right. It’s just us, after all, right?” She steps out of the comfort of the room and Ron can easily understand why. Contrast to her previous look, Yori’s wearing a tight-fitting leather skirt that accentuates her legs. She has a burgundy laced up top, the ribbons adorning her top in a diagonal fashion. She stiffly walks towards Ron, giving a hasty twirl. He feels himself harden at the perfect accentuation of Yori’s ass. He swallows dryly, feeling the room heat all of a sudden.

“I knew you’d like it.” Zita whispers hotly against his skin. She peppers his neck in kisses, “Now, wouldn’t you like all of us to wear this particular skirt?” He looks at the other three girls, a heated gaze on each of their face. He swallows once more, quite audibly before adjusting himself on his seat. It was tight.

“Maybe another time? I really like all of the clothes you bought.” He loosens the cloth around his neck, the air conditioning should be working well right? He shifts his gaze to the unit; it is.

Kim pulls Yori down with her to sit beside Ron as Tara drops to her knees between Ron’s legs, her well-manicured nails dragging lightly on Ron’s loose shirt.

“Our pizza will get cold.” He mutters, a little worried at getting a cold pizza.

“Don’t worry Ron, we won’t make it too long.” Tara giggles, playing with the hem of his shirt before slipping her hand to the skin beneath. He groans lightly at the sensation of her nails against his skin. Zita resumes her peppering of kisses along his neck. Kim takes a hold of his earlobe while encouraging Yori to press her lips against Ron’s. His hand snakes between them getting a firm squeeze of the ninja’s ass. She moans against his lips, giving him access into her mouth.

The thought of pizza is lost for now.

He may have waited for quite some time but he can’t help but wonder what else he can do with those seven skirts that his girls bought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


End file.
